


Dreams and Pain

by saffrondawn



Series: Pynch Week 2016 [8]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam woke to the smell of forest moss, barn animals, the floral scent Ronan would spray around the house when he missed his mother.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Day 8 Prompt: "Free Choice"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I realize now that this could have been applied for the "Awake" prompt, but that drabble was light where this one isn't.

Adam woke to the smell of forest moss, barn animals, the floral scent Ronan would spray around the house when he missed his mother. These were the smells he would associate with the Barns, but he wasn't at the Barns. He was in his dorm room, miles away from Ronan. There were times when he would wake up from a Ronan-related dream and have those scents all around him.

He tried to reach back to what he had been dreaming about. Oh yes, it involved Ronan, but mostly Cabeswater in the days when they were all together. Gansey searching for his Welsh king. Ronan and Adam exchanging not-so-secret looks of desire and not-so-hidden looks of disbelief directed at Gansey. Blue tagging along with Noah right beside her as they fed off each other.

_Noah._

“Oh shit,” Adam yelled as he jumped out of his bed, throwing clothes on. If he hurried, he could be on the road in fifteen minutes and straight toward Henrietta. Ronan needed him. Cabeswater _told_ him Ronan needed him.

“Holy shit,” Adam whispered as he realized what he thought.

_Cabeswater._

Adam sped out of his dorm room and ran to his car. He tried to reach Ronan several times before getting a call with a DC area code.

“Hello?” Adam asked as he pulled into the slow lane so he could hold his attention on the call.

“What did you do to my brother, Parrish?” Declan yelled into the phone.

“What are you talking about?” Adam sped up even more despite knowing he shouldn't be doing this.

“I get a call last night from Ronan, drunk out of his mind. I got worried so I went to the Barns. Fucker is drunk, spouting Latin, and that girl of his is sitting there like she's seen this before.” _She probably has_ , Adam thought. “So what did you do to my brother?”

“Are you still there?”

“Like hell am I letting you into the house,” Declan had calmed a little.

“Look, I'll be there in half an hour. Keep an eye on him,” Adam didn't hear how Declan responded and tossed the phone onto the passenger seat.

He got to the Barns in twenty minutes and pulled up besides Declan's car. He ran inside to see Opal sitting on the couch with a bag of trash next to her. He ran into Ronan's bedroom where Declan stood near the door and Ronan was laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

“Declan,”Adam whispered, “You can leave now.”

He was about to speak, but he was interrupted by a small voice from the bed, “Leave Declan. Go back to your life while you still can.”

Adam's heart broke a little. He had been right. Not caring that Declan was still there, he moved to the bed and lay down next to Ronan. Before his head even hit the pillow, Ronan was moving to bury himself next to his boyfriend.

“You're going to have a massive hangover, you know that right?” Adam whispered to him.

“It doesn't matter,” Ronan whispered.

“I know it hurts. I know you miss him. I miss him, too. I know we don't know what happened to him. I wish we did. I wish we knew for us and for you. I know how much you loved him, Ronan. You won't admit it, but you cared for him deeply. The two of you were so similar. I remember you told me once that you could see yourself being one of those old married couples with him. I want to make you feel better, Ronan. I wish I could, but I can't. And you know I can't. I know drinking used to help, but it can't anymore.”

Adam wrapped himself around Ronan even more and could feel the sharp intakes of breath and the tears forming on his shirt. He held him a little tighter and wished he really could take away all his pain.

“I felt him,” Ronan's voice sounded raw, either from the alcohol or his tears Adam wasn't sure. “When I was working on Cabeswater, I felt him. I don't know if it was muscle memory, but I felt him and it _hurt_. It was painful. I couldn't deal with it. Opal knew, I think she felt it. I didn't mean for you to know, too. I had to step outside a while.”

“Cabeswater told me,” Adam placed a small kiss on his temple. “Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake.”


End file.
